Painting Black
by GREEKBLOOD
Summary: Top soc Roxanne Mastriani and top hood Dallas Winston are booth non believers of love. They do believe that they should be together. Will Dallas be able to overcome his hate of Roxanne's social class though? R&R rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I watched Granddad sneakily replace his red wine with rum as I sat at the dinner table. He looked up to see me watching him and gave me a wink. I nodded back to my Granddad letting him know I wouldn't tell anyone, as always.

He smiled and went back to eating starting a conversation with my father. I studied their faces as they talked; My father's crow's feet were deep and moved with his mouth. The wrinkles around Grandfather's mouth extended as he talked and this only reminded me of how old he really was. Despite his young way of acting.

I looked around, high ceiling, big room, with a big table and china set spread across it. My mother was strict about family dinner we were to always wash up, meaning changing our clothes into a more formal attire. She was one of those types that wanted everything perfect, including me.

I could feel the eyes of my mother on me. I looked down to my half empty plate, not making eye contact with her. She had an odd way of thinking, complex is what I would call it and she really wanted the perfect family which caused her to over react sometimes.

"May I be excused?" I asked to no one specific keeping my head straight and not making eye contact. I could feel my Mothers gaze upon me once again. "I believe _please_ is the word missing from that sentence." She said with a sweet tone but, I knew better she didn't mean it sweetly.

I looked over to her making direct eye contact, coldly I store back at her. I could see her face slack as I looked at her seeing the numbness in her face I smiled "Please" I repeated with the same sweet voice she used."Please may I be excused?" My mother looked at me. "Yes, Roxanne. You may." She said but she dropped the sweet tone.

I took my plate and began to walk out when I was stopped by her voice. "You can leave that plate on the table sweetie." I stood still. My Mom was always saying that the maids could take the plates in and that it was their job but, I liked to bring my own plate in.

I started to walk again disobeying my mother's order.

I sat on our back porch swing for a long time after dinner, drawing out dining room. Looking out I noticed all the yellow flowers and green, green grass. The trees stood tall and strong.

Granddad came out after a while and sat down next to me. I kept my eyes on the paper. "Quite the drawing." He complemented me. I nodded my head. The summer's breeze was cold and blew through my thin sweater. It told me it's getting late.

"You hear that Rocs?" I looked at my Granddad and knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah I hear it." I said "It bothers me." He looked at me questionably.

"What?" he asked.

"The way the day ends. It's like saying goodbye to life." Granddad smiled the smile that makes the lines around his eyes stand out. I knew that they were from laughing and smiling so much and they weren't like my father's who's were from squinting his eyes at paper work all day.

"Nonsense Roxanne!" he told me "It's just saying, Hey it's time to go to bed." He laughed. And I smiled back at him.

"Atta girl, there's that million dollar smile."

My Granddad was my mother's father but, you would have never guessed it he was so much more different. Not as serious, he had fun with his life and never worried about the little things. My Granddad always wore a polo shirt and suspenders, along with his journalist hat I loved so much. Thats how I would always remember him, in those clothes.

"I think maybe me and you should go to bed." He said very seriously. I looked at him questionably, he was never the kind to say "Come on kids let's get to bed you got to get up early tomorrow." Or anything like that. He looked back at me smiling before reaching behind the swing to the end table behind him.

Granddad pulled out two bottles of beer. I smirked at the thought of my dear old grandfather giving his dear little granddaughter alcohol. _Yeah so much for old people being wise_ I laughed to myself.

I wiped the smirk from my face and popped the cap off using the wooden swing's arm. "But, before we do." He said popping his cap off as well "Cheers." We clicked are bottles together and each took a big sip out of it.

I wondered if I was the only girl getting beer from their grandfather.

Before I went upstairs to my room I gave my unfinished drawing to my granddad and ask for him to finish it. I believe he was the one who gave me my talent for drawing, he was really great but he would have never admit it.

I examined myself in the mirror late at night, I couldn't sleep. softly waved Jet black hair so black it has a tint of blue, _weird_ I thought it reached to the lower, mid back. Not too much of a tan mostly flawless fair skin. Skinny and if I my say, a nice body shape. Large almond shaped eyes the color of a bluish storm cloud. A finely draw jaw line and small ears that stayed at the sides of my head, not like some peoples ears that stuck right out. Sixteen and probably a little under the normal height limit.

Not that I liked talking about and bragging about myself, it often bothered me when girls did that, but I think it is important to know exactly what you look like. I took one last look, I couldn't lie to myself and say I was ugly but, no one can say they are truly happy with themselves. Everyone has stuff they want to improve and what not but, seriously I can admit I am beautiful.

The phone in my room rang and I walked across the cold tile floor to answer it."Hello" I said.

"Hey Roxanne." I recognized the voice right away as Trisha my dearest friend.

"Hey Trish what's, going on?" I asked not caring to tell her that she could have woken my parent's because honestly I didn't care.

"I was wondering if you were still coming to the party tonight?" She asked sounding excited. I had totally forgotten about Will Healers party tonight. It was suppost to be wild.

"Yeah I'm going, you goona pick me up?" I asked not wanting to drive myself.

"Sure I'll pick you up." Trisha said.

"Ok make sure you turn off the lights my parents don't want me going out, so just wait and make no noise." I told her.

"Sure thing, I'll be there in twenty minutes. I have to pick up Rodger." Great I thought. Mr. Rodger is coming, I wouldn't dare complain because he was Trisha's "soul mate" as they called each other. I don't believe in love though.

"Alright bye." I mumbled hanging up the phone. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a red pencil skirt that cut off at the knee and a white button down shirt that I tucked in. I decided on wearing a pair of dark tan cow girl boots that came just below the knee lacing all the way up.

They didn't match but I had to break them in for riding and I didn't like wearing heels like most girls did. I preferred sneakers or boots and looking closely the boots didn't match my outfit to bad but, I didn't care what other people thought anyway.

I put a brush through my hair and in seconds it formed back to those soft waves. And it wasn't long before I heard Trisha's car pull up through my open window. I walked out of my room and to the kitchen as quietly as I could because everyone was asleep and I didn't want my parents waking to me sneaking out of the house, it was 10:00pm.

I walked careful, to not click the flat bottoms of my boots on the floor. I chose the kitchen door all the way on the other side of the house. That lead out to the side yard and it was the only door in the house that didn't make any noise when opening it.

As soon as I crept out I walked calmly to the front of the house to the car. I was relieved she remembered to keep her lights off.

Rodger sat in the driver's seat of Trisha's car, and I wondered why he hadn't just taken his car if he was driving.

"Hello Roxanne." Rodger greeted me in his usual preppy voice. I kept my straight face and didn't bother saying hello back. We have all heard the saying if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.

"Nice boots" Trisha said, and not in a sarcastic way either. "I like them." She continued, "Their different but, they go with the outfit ya' know."

"Yeah, Trish I know." We drove out my neighborhood and down a few block's to Will's. Rodger began to tell me about how unsafe it is to ride a horse without a helmet. He finally shut up when I ask asked "Rodge, wasn't your beloved Grandfather some sort of a cowboy?" Rodger smiled proudly and nodded.

"Yes, he was." Rodger was definitely mama's\grandparents boy.

"Well cowboys don't wear helmets so why don't you go tell him how dangerous it is to ride without one." He seemed to ponder this idea before saying.

"Education is good for everyone young and old." I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly at the boy's stiffness. He wasn't the one to let loose and I wondered why Trisha even liked him.

Sure I could see why Rodger liked Trisha, she was the type that had a contagious laugh and you couldn't help but, feel wanted around her, Trisha was very inviting. She was gorgeous too, straight Ash blond hair and milk chocolate eyes, flawless tan skin, and tiny she was very beautiful.

But, Rodger wasn't too bad looking; he was decent, nothing special. He had dark curly hair and dark brown eyes, that all matched his tan freckled face. He was tall and didn't have exactly muscle but, I knew he could do some damage.

When we arrived at the party you could hear the loud music from outside. There were some people who lingered in groups outside but, you could tell the real party was inside. Rodger walked around the car and pulled open Trisha's door, she took his arm. Rodger proceeded to my door but, I opened it myself pushing it open to where it accidentally hit Rodger slightly.

I walked up to the house ahead of the love birds who took their time. I opened the door knowing if I knocked no one was going to answer. People walked around, dancing to the Beatles that was blaring on the radio. I stepped inside and walked over to the corner to wait to see someone I knew.

It wasn't long before Will Healer spotted me and walked over. I liked Will plenty he was kind and had a funny kind of mind. He had dirty blonde hair and dark ocean eyes he was tall and muscular from playing football.

I met Will a few years ago from Trisha, we went to different school's she a public one and me a Sister Mary's Catholic school for girls. So Trisha introduced me to her friends and we all got along and I found it funny how I was more popular at Will Rodger's Trish's school than my school.

"Hey Roxanne!" Will said excitedly.

"Hey Will" I said back "Some party."

"Yeah my parents are on vacation in Europe." Will said.

"Cool, I think my old man said something about going there." Will smiled and took my head. I starred at him.

"You wanna drink or something?"

"Sure." Will led me- now holding my hand tighter- across the house to the kitchen where he pulled out a bottle of some kind of liquor. I waved my hand dismissively "I don't drink." Will put the bottle on the counter and pulled out a coke from the ice box. I know I would drink with my Granddad sometimes but, that was the only time and I mean, only, time I ever drank.

I looked over at Will who was staring at me. I nodded my head. "What?" I asked. He smiled at me with his straight white teeth.

"It's just that, that" he pointed to the cup. "Nothing, never mind."I shrugged.

"ok?" He shook his head, I don't think he knew what he really wanted to say anyway.

"Don't know." He smiled again. "Come dance with me?" he asked suddenly. I thought for a moment before putting down my drink. I nodded my head yes. It wasn't like I had anything better to do.

Will and I spent his party together, we danced and talked with other people and I was pretty sure Trisha and Rodger went somewhere together, leaving me with no ride home. I figured I could easily get a ride or just have Will take me. After three hours I wondered up stairs unaware Will was behind me.

When I reached the top of the stairs, the sound was still loud but, I heard Will say "Where are you going Roxanne?"and didn't answer. I walked down the long hall to what I thought was Will's room.

I turned around to face him, "Is this your room?" I asked. He smiled a smug smile.

"Yeah" he nodded. I turned away from him and opened to door to walk in.

Will's room had a big bed and big dressers with a big floor that had a rug set on it, the room was dim only light with the moon light shinning in through the big window.

"Your room has a lot of big stuff in it." I said. I wasn't facing but I would have imagined he shrugged.

"I guess so." I heard him shut the door and walk towards me. Knowing this I walked over to his big window it was from the floor almost to the ceiling and led out onto a balcony, like I had in my room.

I turned to Will to asked him a question and was startled to find how close he was to me we were literally nose to nose and I hadn't even noticed him approach me. He smiled at me again.

"Do you go out on your balcony a lot Will?" I asked him still nose to nose. He shook his head.

"No…" he said I shook my head.

"That's a shame." I said turning back around.

"Roxanne why'd you come up here?" I felt his hands on my shoulder, they were warm and I noticed how cold I was. I tried to think. _Why did I come up here?_ I asked myself. I couldn't figure it out, it's just something I did. And now I was so cold I wanted warmth badly.

"I don't know." I said. I turned and walked past Will to go sit on his bed, because I didn't feel like standing and luckily it was warmer.

He smiled that same smug smile, it bothered me.

"You're some kind of wonderful Roxanne." He laughed. I wondered what he exactly meant so I just smiled. Will walked over to the bed by me where I sat at the corner and stood there towering above me. As he inched closer I stood still and looked him in the eye as he looked back at me.

I swore he was going to kiss me and even if that's not what I wanted if those weren't my intentions for coming up here, I was going to kiss him back anyway. I was getting warmer as he came closer, it made me more comfortable being warm. I'll never find out if we were going to kiss because right as he had another inch towards and boom he would have kissed me in walked a cop.

He was younger but had a permit scold on his face. He stood there and watched us as Will and I snapped are heads back to look at him. I looked to Will who stood tall but, petrified. "Um… Officer." Will tried to say.

"This your house boy." The officer said looker older now as he approached us.

"Yes" Will nodded his head. I watched and was amazed how Will could be scared by one man. Will was bigger than him yet he was scared I guess that's what authority did to people, but, not me. Will reminded me of a scared dog with his tail between his legs.

"I got a disturbance call." The officer said "You have illegal drinking going on here too." Will stood there and seemed to slump down. I've seen officers let kids like us go off with less than a warring for doing stuff worse than this. But, I'm guessing this officer was a stern one who enforced the law harshly.

"Yes sir." Was all Will said. The officer nodded.

"I'm going to need you to come with me" The officer said with a low voice and then he pointed to me. "You too."

Will started to walk and I jumped off the bed following behind him towards the door. The officer waited by the door frame. I looked at his straight face his eyes were lifeless and dull I stared into them and I gave him a smile.

The officer looked at me deeply and said "Don't be a smart-ass kid. You don't want to get yourself into more trouble than you already are." He angered me by saying this. I stood looking at him with a straight face

"Maybe I do." I said to him. And I walked off down the long hall and stairs, the officer following me. When I came to the bottom of the stairs everyone had cleared out leaving a giant mess and I wondered how Will was going to clean all of it up by himself.

I'm not quite sure what they did with Will but, I don't care to much either. I know they decide to take me "down town" as the officer said. He said it was for my breath smelling like alcohol. I think if I hadn't said the smart-ass comments as he called it I wouldn't be in too much trouble. But, I did because I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

I rode in the back of the officer's patrol car. I kept silent all the way there and watched the houses and buildings go by as we drove.

When we arrived I stepped out and walked side by side with the officer into the big building. I thought about how I always wondered what it looked like in here because I passed it every day going to and from school. I couldn't help but feel happy instead of mad or sad about getting in trouble. I just kind of sat back and watch my small adventure unfold before my eyes.

I wondered if this is what most people feel when they get in trouble with the law for the first time but, I highly doubted it.

Inside the walls were white and there were two small offices in the corner with two small holding cells and tons of seats spread across the large room. The bright plain walls bothered my eyes and I wished my grandfather and I could paint this large white canvas of a room.

I looked back around this time noticing a few people spread out across the room and I wondered what they were feeling and what they did to deserve to be here.

"Sit here kid." The officer said who's name I learned was Lenny. He pointed to a second row seat and I continued to walk over to the third.

"This cool Lenny?" I asked "I don't like _even_ numbers." I said referring to the row of seats he ordered me to sit in. It was true too I didn't like even numbers they reminded me of blank people like Lenny cold and boring.

Lenny scolded even more than he had permanently on his face and said, "The names Officer Lannded."

I laughed "Lenny Lannded, nice ring to it." Lenny rolled his eyes.

"Last time I'm going to tell you, you going to be in big trouble if you don't keep your mouth shut little girl." He practically yelled. I nodded my head looked around to all the people who were watching me. Except one boy who continued to stare at the wall as he sat a couple of rows ahead of me. His row of seats faced mine so I could see him where I sat easily.

"Ok" I mumbled to Lenny keeping my eyes on the boy. Lenny walked off after telling me to stay put.

The boy continued to stare at the wall as I stared at him. He had dark brown hair, long so it fell over his forehead in wisps and kicked out in tuffs behind his ear and in the back, curling along the nape of his neck. His eyes were a blazing blue. I could see them even when he wasn't looking at me. They were amazing and I wanted him to look at me.

The boy sat there in his black t-shirt, jeans and, jean jacket. I wondered what he was thinking. He looked bored and ready to just fall asleep.

Five minutes after I sat down the boy turned his head and looked at me. His eyes were cold and hard, enough to kill someone. I didn't break my stare as he stared back. I tried to think of what someone would name him with those eyes. Not just any name would fit him. The name would be different, unexpected.

After a long minute of staring at each other the boy smiled. Not a friendly smile but the kind of smile the devil himself would smile and It sent chills down my back. I didn't smile back I just kept staring. I broke my gaze away and looked down to my skirt. It seemed like I had forgotten I even had clothes on.

After what seemed like an eternity someone said "Let's go Winston." I looked up and watched. As a meaty officer came up to the boy. Winston I thought, different name but not his, maybe that's his last name. I'll just have to call him Winston for now on.

The meaty officer put his hand on Winston's shoulder and gave him a shove towards the door. "Watch it man." Winston said in a powering voice, the officer put his hand on Winston's shoulder again "Get the fuck off of me." He said roughly shrugging his shoulder to shake the hand of.

Winston walked to the door and glanced over his shoulder at me making that last wonderful eye connection. He turned away and walked out the door without his devil of a smile and before I could smile at him, a good-bye smile.

"Roxanne Mastriani." The same meaty officer said shortly after. I stood up "Yeah?" I said.

"Go call someone to pick you up." He said pointing to the pay phone handing me a dime. I tried to think of who I should call, Mom and Dad were a definite no. Granddad maybe but I didn't want to wake him. Trisha, I could call her I mean Rodger has a strict bed time set by himself so I bet Trisha was home judging by what the clock said that was hanging above me which read 2:30am.

I picked up the payphone and dialed Trisha's number. The phone rang a few times before a very sleepy sounding Trisha answered "Hello" she said.

"Trisha" I said sounding way more awake than her "I need you to come pick me up from the downtown police station." I told her deciding to skip right to the point.

"What?" Trisha asked sounding shocked. "What'd you do?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later get come on, get up, get your car keys, and come get me, or else I'm going to have to walk home and then I'll get jumped and killed and it will be all you fault." I said to her. I heard some rumble on the other end of the line like she was getting up and I thought about stopping talking but, kept going to be on the safe side. "How would you li—"

"I'm coming." Trisha said sounding grumpy me.

"Ok." I said and we both hung up. I hung up and turned to the officer for direction.

"You can wait outside kid." The meaty officer said. I Walked out of the building wondering if Winston would be out there. And if he was, would talk to me or maybe I would talk to him.

As I opened the door I could see through the window no one was out there. Outside a dull light was on and everything else was dark and eerie. I waited outside and watched the late night driver roll by. Some looked over at me and watched as I stood there while they waited for the light to go green.

Trisha finally arrived in her blue stingray. She pulled right up to the curb where I was standing and I walked the few steps to her car.

I sat down in the seat and looked over to Trisha before I could say anything she blurted out, "What did you do?" I frowned; honestly I wasn't sure what I did that was so wrong. _Why had the officer taken me down town, I mean come on every one sassed the cops._

I laughed which made Trisha pound the gas pedal shooting us out of the parking lot which was not like her because I was the one who always went super fast and she was more controlled, so I must have pushed a button making her mad and setting her off, like I was always doing with my mother. "Nothing big." I told her with a smile.

Trisha gave me one of her _Don't give me that bull shit _look and began to slow down. "Will and I were up in his room and I guess the cops showed up, I don't know we didn't hear, but when the officer took us down stairs everyone was cleared out."I explained.

"What were you doing in Will's room." She asked in a shocked yelling voice. I shook my head.

"Nothing it doesn't matter." I said "But, they took me down town because I was being a smart-ass and the officer said my breath smelt like alcohol, and I was drinking a coke, not alcohol." And for the first time I realized that I really hadn't been drinking except for earlier this evening with Granddad but, it couldn't be from that.

"You wanna get something to eat?" I asked suddenly. Trisha looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't know how I live with you." She said "Your ridiculous." I knew she didn't mean it.

Trisha and I have been best friends since the 1st grade and Trisha was always trying to be good, live up to her parents expectations which was exactly how Trisha's older sister Jade acted. So, Trisha was always trying to be like Jade, I never liked Jade much but, she was my best friend's sister so I dealt. In result to trying to be a god sent child Trisha was up tight mostly and constantly worrying, for everyone. I believed she needs me to live or else she would die from winding her strings to tight and suffocating if you know what I mean.

"Seriously Trish I'm hungry." I said.

"No." Trisha said with authority. "You gotta get home. You know how much trouble I could get in for doing this?"

"It'd blow over with your old man, don't worry." I said. She shook her head.

"You're crazy Roxanne." Trisha said one last time; it was the last thing she said back to my house too. I also kept silent, even though I was bugging me.

I hated the silence especially at night too, that's why I'd been sleeping with the radio on ever since I was a little kid. I guess hearing the voices made me feel like I was with someone, helping me fall asleep easier.

Trisha turned her lights off as she pulled up to the curb right outside my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Trisha asked as I was exciting the car. I smirked knowing how Trisha and I really couldn't stay mad at each other.

I nodded my head "Yeah, I'll call you." I said.

Trisha drove away and I smoothly slipped into my house, up into my room and into bed, after changing. I fell asleep to She's a woman, by The Beetles.

**Author's Note: Ok so my other story was deleted. But I like this one better anyway so, I hope you didn't find it horrible. I don't mind bad reveiws. Though i really enjoy good reveiws.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning I woke up hot, sweaty, and tangled in my sheet, (Which made the hot sweaty part even worse). I untangled my body from the sheets right away making an effort to cool myself down. It wasn't working. So I got up and look for the clock that hung over my Dresser. _Holy_ I thought _it's 11:00pm_. I turned to walk to the bathroom, to take a nice cold shower and that's when I noticed that my window was open.

"Must have forgotten to close it last night" I said out loud breaking silence. I wished the summer air during the day would be as cool as the summer air during the night. Then I wouldn't feel so hot and sticky with my oversized bedtime t-shirt sticking to my sides and back of my neck.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked over to my window.

I looked outside before I closed it. My room had a view of my back yard which was nice. I remembered when we first moved here from Nebraska when I was real little probably a kindergartener, and getting to pick out what room I wanted since I was the only girl out of three boys. Robert, Michael, and Owen. Well two older brothers at the time, Robert and Michael.

Anyway, I remember picking this room because, the first time I looked out the window a birds nest with three eggs was up in the branch by my window. I had this idea that the birds were going to come and live with me in my room once they hatched and the mommy said it was ok.

I walked out of my room and into the bathroom to take a shower, I noticed how quite it was inside the house, and wondered where everyone was. Soon I forgot about everything and let my thought go down the drain with the cold water running off my body.

I took my shower in around 20 minutes, I was always one of those people who would sit in the shower for hours if they could. Same with the rain, whenever it's raining I like to sit outside and feel it fall on me.

As I walked out of the bathroom and to my room I noticed a note stuck on the door it read, _Roxanne, went to the country club, couldn't get you to wake up. See you later today.  
>- Dad.<em>

I picked it off my door and crumpled it throwing it in my room, where it landed on the floor.

I read for an hour after getting dressed in my jean shorts that cut off mid thigh, mother wasn't too happy when I cut my jeans a couple of days ago, she said it wasn't "lady like". I liked them plenty though, so I kept them for Saturday's, I wore a red thick strapped tank top that buttoned up and that I tucked in, I left the top button undone, and I'm sure mother would say that it was wasn't "lady like" either but, she's really old fashioned, mother thinks I should always wear skirts and I think she should get with "it".

I sat there in the living room love seat reading a book. I was getting to a good part too when I heard the doorbell ring.

I stood setting my book down to answer it. When I got to the door and opened it Trisha stood there with her sweet smile. I noticed that she was wearing fitted khaki pants that came down to her calves and a blue collared shirt, this is what she wore when she was going to go riding.

"Hey." Trisha said.

"Hey, you going riding?" I asked. She smiled bigger.

"Yeah, stopped by to see if you wanted to come with me."

I shook my head yes. "Sure. I just got to go get my boots." I said opening the door wider so she could step in. "I'll be right back." I said. As I walked up to my room Trisha walked over to the chair and plopped down picking up my book.

My shoes were on the side of my dresser where I left them last night. They matched with this outfit much better, and my hair had already dried in its long soft waves my long bangs fell to the side and cascaded down my shoulder with the rest of my hair. I looked into the mirror at my reflection, I looked nice even if I was wearing cut off shorts like the greaser girls do, I don't see why more girls don't wear them, especially on a hot day like this.

I grabbed a thin white sweater and headed down stairs. Trisha stood up as soon as I hit the bottom step. "Ready?" she asked. And I nodded my head.

Saturdays at Wild Grass Ranch consist of barrel races and bull riding contest, wild horse breaking, and plain old horse riding. I haven't been come here for awhile; Trisha comes a lot and knows a lot of people unlike me who only knows a few horses and their owners.

I don't really watch the contests, I'm not too into it, I was told once that I'd be good at barrel racing but I don't think I'd ever try it. I stick to just plain riding. There's this horse I ride, he's not mine, his name is Cash because he bring in the money. Cash is the fastest horse on any track you put him on, the only problem is Cash will not let anyone ride him except me. Of coarse Cash is still entered in the races it's just that the rider is usually thrown off after, and hard.

Cash's owner was gross and I only associated myself with him once in a while to make sure he wasn't going off selling Cash. His name was Buck Merril he was in his twenties, a tall, lanky cowboy with blonde hair and two missing teeth. I met Cash and Buck at the stables one day, Buck was about to get stomped by Cash so, on an impulse I ran over to the horse and stood right in front of it, Cash immediately stopped and stood still, I don't know what it was but, that's when I knew he was my horse. I wasn't trying to be a hero that day or nothing, I did it without thinking is all. I was glad I did anyway cause that's the day Buck said he don't care if I ride Cash or not as long as I don't break him.

"Roxy" Trisha said as we got out of the car. "I'm going to go see Wen."

Wen was Trisha's horse and I swear Trisha loves that horse as much as dogs like chasing cats. Wen is in the stable over to where Cash stays so Trisha and I walked up to our separate stables and when I pulled open the big brown stable door I hoped it wasn't Cash's stable those people were crowded by. I could hear Cash's whine and I walked as fast as I could, without running to his stable.

Cash was in the stable with a rope around his neck that was being pulled by Buck Merril. Cash was kicking up his front legs and shaking his neck and head wildly, Bucking furiously. Did I forget to tell you Cash was an all jet black stallion, he was meaner than mean and twice a bad.

"Buck." I said pushing a boy out of my way to get up to him. Buck turned his head and smiled his gross toothless smile.

"Howdy beautiful." I shook my head in disgust.

"What are you doing?" I asked taking the rope from his hands. He held on tight.

"I gotta get him outta here 'fore the horse breaking contest." He said pulling the rope away from my hands. I hated the thought of Cash going into the horse breaking but, I hated the thought of Buck yanking hard on a rope that is tied too tight around Cash's neck.

"I'll get him out Buck." I said grabbing the rope again, this time Buck let it go. He knew I could do it easy. "I'll take him to the ring."

"You got forty minutes with the beast then I need him." Buck walked away with a few people following. Cash was still bucking and going wild, just not as bad. I looked over my shoulder and saw a few young boys still gathered around. "Get out of here." I yelled at them and they all scrambled away.

I dropped the rope and walked in Cash's stable, I began to talk to him as he reared his front legs. "Sssh, come on Cash." I said walking up to up. "Cash, sssh, it's alright." I put my hand on his back. He knew my touch, Cash stood still in his stable as I ran my hand down his neck. "Good boy." I praised him laying my head against his neck.

I looked into Cash's wild eyes; he had naturally big eyes, Something I liked most about him. I think I loved him most because, he couldn't be tamed, he was a wild horse, really he didn't belong to anyone, he was free. Like a colt he liked to run and always had energy.

I started to unknot the rope around Cash's neck and that's when I heard "Some horse." I turned my head and blinked twice, I was astonished by the person I saw standing there. There in the same jeans, black t-shirt, and jean jacket as last night, stood Winston. I shook my head "Yeah." I said simply. Winston stared at me the same way he did last night.

I turned my head back to the rope tied around Cash's neck; I didn't know what else to do.

**DALLAS:**

"Yeah." Was all she said as she starred at me with those big blue storm eyes. This girl was like nothing I ever seen before, her hair was so black it was blue, and it was long. She had nice tight legs that were lightly tanned. She was a soc too and I hated her for that but deep down I loved her for not spitting on me, for her beauty. That's when I noticed she was the girl from the down town holding center. I should have noticed sooner those eyes are unforgettable.

She just stood there with that damn horse paying no attention to me, typical soc. I tried to not think about my hate for the socs and tried think about how she was just a normal person, like Ponyboy told Johnny one time. Hell he didn't know what he was talking about.

"What's your name sweetheart?" she didn't look at me she only laughed a little. This made me a little agitated.

But, she answered "Roxanne." It suits her.

Roxanne turned towards me, "And yours?" she asked, I acted like I didn't hear and asked another question.

"What was a good little soc girl like yourself doing down town." She didn't look at me, Roxanne kept her gaze on the horse.

"What was a good little boy like yourself doing down town?" Roxanne asked back. I chuckled and moved into the stall. I walked up real close to her so our chest almost touched. I was about a foot taller than her. She looked up at me, God her eyes were like a wall, something you had to break down to see anything about her. They were a wall of steel.

I grinned "I'm never good, baby." She only smiled this perfect smile that was like no other and said.

"I don't believe you." I think she might have been the only girl maybe person to ever doubt my criminal personal.

"You should come take a look at my record something Roxanne." She shrugged her shoulders and turned away from me.

"If I got time." Roxanne pulled the rope from the horses neck. "Did you do this?" she asked holding up the rope.

"Naw, Buck did." I told her.

"Well do me a favor and make sure he doesn't do it again." She said quietly. I took this opportunity to ask pick her up.

"Only if you do me a favor." I paused thinking she would say like "what?" or something but, she just brushed the horse as if she was paying no attention to me. I continued "You come get a coke with me or something."

Roxanne looked at me and tilted her head. "I don't think so" she said shaking her head.

And before I could say anything else she said "Bye." I didn't really know what to do to make her stay so slapped her butt.

The horse began to stagger as if it would fall. Roxanne slowly turned around which was unusual because most girls turned around fast when something like a boy slapping their but happens. Roxanne didn't look mad, she didn't look happy or shocked, she didn't look anything she was so expressionless it almost scared me, almost.

And in one quick swift move she raised her hand and brought it hard across my face. I forgot about everything, who I was with, what I was doing I was just mad she hit me like that, without me seeing it coming. I grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her closer to me. Once again she was looking up at me starring but, with an expressionless face, and I watched as her eyes grew black like storm clouds, but darker, like Johnny's.

I loosened my grip on her arm. Her jaw slacked, she must have been clenching her teeth. I let go and looked down at her arm, it was bright red and I cursed myself for doing it. I could still feel her eyes on me and I was happy she wasn't looking at her arm.

Roxanne turned back around without a word and put pulled on the reins of the horse making it walk, something no one else could do, something else she could do that no one could.

But, surprisingly Roxanne turned back around right before she pushed open the door to go outside and said, "I'll see you after the horse breaking." I wondered how she knew I was the one who was riding that horse in the horse breaking. Maybe she didn't. Any other girl that rejected me and then asked me out after I would have blown off, but, not Roxanne.

**Roxanne**

Some would say I'm a complete idiot, I would agree with them but, I knew better than most that if I really turned down Winston I would have never seen him again. I knew I was an idiot for a couple of reasons one: I still didn't know his first name. Two, he slapped my butt. Three, he was a total hood and seemed like a jerk. Though I also know he has something about him and I don't think I was ready to let him go, at least not until I found out his name.

I hopped on Cash and rode out to the field at full speed the wind blowing through my hair and it brushed past my face, it was a hot summer breeze but I enjoyed it.

I just knew that Winston was going to be riding Cash in the horse breaking contest and I told Cash aloud "Buck him off as hard as you can for me. Ok Cash?" Cash ran even faster and guessed it was him way of telling me "Yes."

Even though Buck wanted Cash in forty five minutes I brought him back in sixty.

"What'd I tell you?" Buck said "I said you had fort five minutes, I could 'a been disqualified."

I looked over at Winston who was standing up against the fence behind Buck, His head was looking the opposite of my direction.

I shrugged my shoulders. "He ran out farther, wouldn't stop when I told him too. Not my fault." I lied, something I was very good at.

Buck was stupid, he shook his head ok and said "Ok sweet thang." Buck walked away. I stood there straight across from Winston. He didn't do anything, he didn't even acknowledge me, Winston just followed Buck and Cash to the ring.

Since I hated the thought of Cash in the ring I went to find Trisha.

Trisha was in Wen's stall braiding her maine. Wen was a pretty mare; she was all white except for the big brown spots on her back and face.

"Hey Roxanne." Trisha greeted me as I walked up. "What have you been up too?"

I shrugged my shoulders I wasn't sure I could call it this but I did anyway "I have a date." Trisha looked up from the braid and cocked an eyebrow. Then she smiled at me.

"Who?" she asked. I wondered if maybe Trisha would know Winston or more importantly his first name. Then I remembered I didn't know his first name and Trisha would be flabbergasted if I told her the truth so I said

"I'll show you." Trisha smiled even wider. She clipped Wens hair back so she wouldn't lose the braid and then shut the door to the stall as she walked out.

Trish and I walked out to the ring, there where tons of people gathered around the fence, we pushed our way up to the front where I was hoping I could see Winston. He was there diagonally across the ring so you could see him pretty well.

I pointed to his direction "Over there, the one with dark hair, no hat." He was easy to point out luckily because most of the small group had hats on and the only other one who didn't had blonde hair.

I looked over to Trisha, her face was straight and she seemed a little mad, or maybe it was shock, I wasn't sure. "What?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Come on." Trisha pulled my hand through the thick crowd at the fence.

"What?" I asked again as we walked back to the stalls.

"You know who that is?" She asked stopping and looking at me. I opened my mouth to answer "He's a hood!" she said before I could say anything. I thought about this, I guess he was a hood, but seriously who cares he's a person and hell I could be a hood too for all we know.

"And…" I said. Trisha shook her head discussed.

"That's Dallas Winston." She almost yelled. "You can't go out with him."

"Dallas." I thought aloud. That fits him.

"You have got to be kidding me." Trisha said starting to walk again.

"Trisha don't get so mad over nothing."

"Roxanne." She said sincerely. "You know how those greasers are."

"No, I don't Trisha, but I can handle myself." I told her "Besides I might as well be a hood, I mean I've already been cop shop." I laughed at my pointless joke and Trisha gave me a smile knowing I wasn't going to change my mind.

I knew that the horse breaking wouldn't be done for about an hour so I hung out with Trish in Wens stall. I told her about Will's room and she responded by saying "He's a nice boy. You should definitely go out with him." I laughed at her.

"That would be gross." I said. She shrugged.

"It'd be better than you with Dallas Winston."

"It's not like I'm his girl or anything, were just getting some going out somewhere, probably get some cokes at dingo's."

"Dingo's is like a grease hangout."

"That's not true." I said "We've been there a couple of times. Different people of different social classes go there, not just greasers." Trisha looked at me nodded her head in agreement, Trisha can be really close minded sometimes. "Gotta go Trish I'll see you later." I walked out of stable and down the long hall I was about to open the barn door when I heard Trisha call "Roxanne." I didn't turn around I stood still waiting to hear what she had to say "If you need me, come find me." I nodded my head but, I wasn't sure she saw it.

Dallas Winston was sitting on top of a fence that stood right outside of Wen's barn. I walked straight up to him and stopped a few feet in front of where he was sitting.

Dallas sat there cooly, I didn't know what to say and he just sat there so I all I could think of to say was "You just goona sit there or take me out?" He gave that devil smile and jumped off the fence.

He slid his arm around my shoulders. I didn't fight it, I didn't come closer to him either, I wasn't sure what to do.

"So, where ya wanna go baby." he asked once we got in the car. I jaw clenched at him calling me baby.

"Anywhere's fine." I said.

"I gotta warn you it probably won't be your usual five star country club." He laughed quietly to himself. I wasn't expecting the country club but, I wasn't surprised when he assumed I thought we were going there. I understood how much I look like some big time soc. But I wasn't like them, I was separate from them.

"Yeah." I said "I figured when I saw the car." I looked over to him and smiled he raised an eyebrow like he wasn't expecting me to say anything back to him. I mean if he said something about me being rich and stuck up so why couldn't I say something about him being a lower class and having a total greaser car. But, I was joking and I'm sure he was joking too.

"It doesn't matter." I said referring to his question. Winston drove fast and furious; he zoomed through all stop signs and most red lights. It felt good to drive with the windows down. My hair flew back as we speed down the street and I let my arm hang out the window.

It was later in the afternoon so the air was warm but the way it hit me felt cold. I sat straight and started to unbutton my sweater, pulling it off of my arms. I could feel Dallas Winston's eyes on me. Sure enough when I looked over he was eyes were fixed on me as we sat waiting for the red light to turn green.

"Something you wanted to say?" I asked Winston. He shook his head slowly.

"Nothing you want to hear honey." My jaw clenched at him saying _honey_. I hated pet names or people calling me darling, honey, baby or anything like that.

"Honey is sweet." I said to him "Honey is good. I'm not so, don't call me that." Winston laughed a little.

"Sure thing _honey._" I shook my head, I was serious I didn't like him calling me that. I looked back at the window as the light turned green and Dallas Winston put the pedal to the metal.

We rolled up to a Dingo's. I've been here only a few times before but it was always with a big group of people.

Winston got out of the car and started to slowly walk over to my side, I opened it before he could even get his hand by it. Winston just smiled that devil smile. It wasn't inviting or warm and it certainly didn't make him look happy but, I liked it.

Winston's eyes were a crystal light blue, they were darker around the edge and light in the middle. I stared into them as I stood up out of the seat and car.

I walked into Dingo's, with Winston's arm thrown over my shoulder.

Dallas led me over to a booth by a window he sat on one side and I on the other.

"Dallas Winston." I heard a deep voice say from behind me. I could hear the man's foot steps come closer. Dallas grinned.

"Sheppard." Dallas said. "How's it going man?" The man Sheppard looked about Dallas's age. He was tall and had tan skin and dark hair.

"It's going good." Sheppard replied. He looked to me and grinned. Taking my hand he said "Whats something beautiful like you doing with a hood like him." I laughed lightly to myself.

I looked over to Dallas and he parted his lips to say something but before he could I said to the boy, "Well what's a hood like you doing holding my hand?" He smirked.

"What's your name sweet heart?"

"Roxanne Mastriani" I told him.

"She's a good one Dallas." He said. "I guess I'll catch you later."

Dallas nodded a goodbye "Later Tim." And Tim Sheppard walked away. I had heard of him too like what a terrible hood he is and despite the friendliness he showed me I could believe he can get nasty.

"A good friend of yours?" I asked Dallas.

"You could say that."

"He seems like an alright person." I said.

"Yeah well don't hope for a second encounter."

Dallas took me home after having burgers at Dingo's. He didn't look like it but, I could imagine him being a little freaked out driving in my neighborhood. Actually he looked a little angry.

"Your old man going to blow up seeing you with me." I smiled and said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"No, I'm an orphan." He raised an eyebrow but didn't question it like everyone else would.

Dallas put his arm around me and pulled me closer "Well if no one minds" Winston said. His face came closer and closer like Will had last night in his bedroom. Right as Winston's lips were about to touch mine as much as I didn't want to, i moved my head and kissed him on the cheek. Then quickly turning and opening up the door. I looked back before I hopped out, Winston looked shocked and still angry, even more now. I smiled "I hope to see you again Dallas." I said. He nodded and pushed his back against the seat.

"You will."

"See you around Winston." I then got out of the car and started to walk up the driveway. I listened as Dallas Winston Sped off.

Winston, was the most natural thing for me to call him. And because he never actually told me him name I hope he was surprised when I called him Dallas; and even more surprised when I only called him by his last name. It was only natural.

When I walked into the house I noticed my fathers keys and mother purse were not on the corner table near the front door where they always left those things. So I assumed that they were out of the house.

Robert and Owen, the oldest and youngest of the family, were both sitting on the couch watching I love Lucy when I walked into the living room.

Owens eyes were glued to the tv but Robert looked up as soon as I stepped into the room.

"Hey Roxs." He said. "Where you been?"

"I went out for lunch after hanging out with Trish." I said with a questioning voice, Rob was never the one to really question what I've been doing. He shrugged.

Robert was a real popular and handsome guy like Michael and like Owen will be very soon. He had the lightest brown hair anyone could ever get. Just like my mom has but, has the darkest eyes anyone could ever have. I'd have always loved Rob and that's why I'm bummed he's leaving for collage soon.

I walked up the steps to get to my room but was stopped at the top by Michael. "Hey Mikey." I pushed past him and turned toward my room. Michael grabbed my arm. "What do you want." I asked as he pulled me into his room.

"Who was that you were with?" he asked shutting the door. I sat down on the bed.

"What's it to you?" he leaned his back on the wall.

"Listen Roxanne I don't think you know exactly who Dallas Winston is." I can't believe Michaels interrogating me like this. What does he care, he doesn't even know Dallas Winston.

"I don't know. Do you know who he is?"

Michael curled his lip "Yeah I know who he is, he's a total hood and someone I don't want you to be around." I was shocked that Michael was yelling at me like this. Who was he to tell me what to do? I kept a straight face, no emotion. I did wish I could raise my eyebrow through like Michael is now doing.

I stared into Michaels eyes. Michael eyes were the closest to mine even though they were deep blue they were they closest. He had dark hair like my fathers and like Roberts eyes. Michael was taller than Robert and Rob's pretty tall. Both are already taller than dad.

Michael's a senior now and it's his last year. To be honest I'm going to miss him because I'm sure he'll go off to collage soon after. This means he'll be out of the house then it's just me and Owen.

I laughed at Michael "Mickey boy, I'll do whatever I want without your permission." I stood up and walked to the door. "Roxanne." Michael said my hand on the door knob.

"I'm just looking out for you Roxanne. You, you know I love you."

"I can take care of myself Michael." I said. _I've been doing it all my life_ I thought.

I sat up in my room thinking about what Michael had said for a while. I wondered if Michael had had some encounters with Dallas Winston before. I knew Michael liked to go out with his buddies and pick fights with the greasers. Even though I thought of Michael more than just a typical grease hating soc, I knew he was one. I wondered if he had ever jumped one for just walking down the street.

Then I started to wonder if I was going to see Dallas Winston again. I wasn't looking for some hot summer love but, he seemed like a lot of fun. I enjoyed hearing his voice. It was like all my other guy friends voices, his was hard unforgiving. I liked it.

I thought it was weird how all the sudden I've seen Dallas Winston twice in two days. I'd have never seen him before and now it was like I saw him all the time. Or at least I wish I saw him all the time.

Then again how could I stand to be around a hood like him? Obvious he didn't care much for me. It was Obvious he hated socs too. My friends Daniel and Jen walked in with a few other people and Jen said hi to me. Daniel, Jen's boyfriend whispered in her ear, (I'm sure something about me being with a greaser) and I could tell Dallas was itching to jump up and knock out Daniel.

But, if Dallas hated socs so much wouldn't that mean he wouldn't take his time to be with me. What was so special about me to make him care?

There was a knock on my door and I jumped of the bed to answer it. "Oh hey granddad. I didn't know you were home." He smiled at me.

"I just got here Roxy." I was relieved he had just got home so he didn't hear Michael yelling at me. They're rooms are right next to each other.

Grandpa held out a piece of paper. I noticed it was the drawing of the dinning room I had done. "I finished it just like you asked." I looked at the drawing closely not much had changed but the big difference was the glass vase I had drew, had butterflies flying out of it.

"Granddad, it's wonderful!" I told him still admiring his beautiful work I only wish to draw like him one day. Granddad ruffled my hair.

"I'm glad you like it." I looked into Granddads eyes and the smile dropped from my face. His eyes were like Dallas, the same color. But, Granddads were so warm and so inviting like a pool on a smoldering hot summers day, you just want to jump into them. I guess they were different too.

The smile came back to my face. It only left for a moment so Granddad didn't notice.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading. Please reveiw and add to your story alert.**


End file.
